


Looking For Your Name

by cobaltdynasty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, IgNoct, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltdynasty/pseuds/cobaltdynasty
Summary: Ignis recalls a certain memory of Noctis carving out their names onto a small stonepiece. He wonders if that rock stood against the test of time, unweathered and still.





	Looking For Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> "If you ever return to this place and come searching  
> For the message I leave behind  
> It’s underneath this sky  
> That’s full of stars  
> I was looking for your name tonight."  
> -Looking for Your Name (Gavin DeGraw)

The steps down the long flight of stairs were light. As light as his mood. As light as his hair blowing in the night breeze. "Seriously? What's the fuss, it's not like we're going to be even a mile away from them."

"Noct, successfully destroying the empire's base does not mean the you are winning the war. Exercise caution, at all times.", muttered the older man. Even in the cold, neither of them only opted for a light choice of attire. Not even a jacket for them both.

 “Tell that to yourself when I catch us a big fish. I thought we are running out of stocks. And you always liked seafood, right?”, he said with a smirk.

It couldn’t happen quickly enough. The long day, started the night prior, involving stealth infiltration of a nearby Niflheim base. Noct’s eyes gleamed as he picked up his rod ready to throw his aim. He still felt tired, but alive, perhaps the first time since the day everything fell apart. The passing of a father, the death of a King, and the loss of a kingdom.

“It’s okay, you guys go on sleep without me, I got this. Ignis, too, just rest. I’ll be okay.” said the Prince when they checked in at a second-rate hotel in the city of Old Lestallum. Not to everyone’s surprise, Ignis decided to come along. He never once felt comfortable leaving Noctis alone. Even tonight, when exhaustion took over; and both Prompto and Gladio were reluctant to get out of bed after each of them took turn to shower.

One fish. Two fishes. Small ones, definitely edible. But, not enough ration for everyone. Noct slipped the lure back into his fishing box, pulling out another, until he was satisfied with a certain green lure reslembling a King Tonberry’s Knife.

Ignis was reaching for his glasses, meaning to clean the already pristine lens for the second time, when he heard Noct scream along with the sound of his fishing line snapping in tension.

“Damn it! The lure!” Noctis immediately dropped his rod and rushed towards the water, trying to retrieve the lost knife of Tonberry.  
  
Ignis’s eyes were wide with horror, taken aback, following his Prince who, by now, is more than knee deep in the water, “Noct! Don’t go jumping into the waters! You never know what’s lying beneath it!”

“Shit, shit no-! That’s the only one I have!” He looked frustrated, as if he has lost one of his favourite toys.

“Come now, you can always buy another at the next shop.”

“Are you kidding me? That lure is hard to find! I even went out of my way to challenge Navyth in exchange for this!” Yes, it was a bright sunny day, when Noctis befriend a certain man during their journey through Alstor Slough, only to find out later that he shared the same affection for angling as him.

Noctis continued to venture farther away from his fishing spot. Into deeper water, only stopping when he felt the bed of rocks beneath him giving way to a steep descent.

“Perhaps he has more of them, I remember seeing another one in his box that day.” Ignis has a habit of remembering details often overlooked. To this day, it has always proven useful, especially at times like this.

Unconvinced, Noct insisted once more to keep looking for a while before giving in, “Really? Don’t you think there’s a chance he lost it by now?”

“Let’s find out soon, didn’t you say you saw him last in Galdin Quay? Just get out of the water for now, you’re all soaked.” For more than once, there’s a tone of urgency in his voice. “Please, Noct.”

“.. Okay.” But, something caught his eye. It was not the lure Noctis lost, but he realized there are rocks scattered around his feet well-submerged in the water, and many more accumulated at a particular spot on the opposite side of the river. “Heh.. look at all this rocks. They all have markings on them, oh- they’re names?”, having picked one at random.

Suddenly Ignis remembered stories of a very old myth he once read at the Citadel library, believed solely by the local people of Old Lestallum. The idea of affixing lover’s names on the rocks, symbolizing love eternal, unweathered like the solid body the river cannot wash away. The only catch is, the rock has to reach the opposite side upon throwing, a ridiculous thought knowing how this stretch of the river extends wide and deep.

Intrigued by the idea, Noctis picked up a rock, having made sure it is clean, devoid of major stracthes and most importantly, devoid of any names. A stonepiece which has not been tried before by previous lovers. A piece for him, and Ignis.  
  
He smiled as he ran his fingers along the smooth black marble. “Do me a favour and write my name on this?”

Ignis looked lost at his Prince’s request, yet surprised, trying to hold off a smile. “Are you seriously thinking of-”

“Just do it, Specs. You said you want us to return as soon as possible. I promise we’ll head back after this.”

By now, his face broke into a smile he could no longer withstand, a smile that soon twisted just slightly at the corner of his lips. “Why don’t you write it yourself? You have your blade.”

One would easily mistook his sideway glance as ignorance, but Ignis could see a hint of blush. “No, I don’t have it. I can't use my sword, I’m just going to break it, let alone carve anything onto it.”

“Noct, you ought to have yourself fully equipped at all times. I know you’ve always favoured a sword compared to daggers. But, you do recall very few chances we get to choose the kind of enemies we encounter,” Ignis replied, with more of an edge in his voice.

“I know, I know. I just.. don’t have it right now, I left them at the hotel. Besides, you wield them better than me. Come on, write my name,” a demand this time, not a request.  

Ignis’s eyes flashed a smile at him, extending his arm to grab the marble from Noctis’s hand. It felt cold to the touch. He sighed a little, with crystalline dagger coming into form out of thin air in his palm. “As you command, Your Highness.”

With that, Noctis’s impatience grew, snatching the rock back from Ignis as soon as he finished.  
  
“What is this, it’s all crooked, is this how a prodigy writes? Give me your blade, I’ll fix it.” Without warning, Noctis snatched the dagger away from his unsuspecting advisor at the same time backing a step away just as far, making sure Ignis couldn’t see him carving his advisor’s name on the rock next to his. His intention from the very start.  
  
Engraving something on hard marble proved slightly difficult for Noctis. He spent more time than he expected before realizing Ignis has closed in on him, taking a glimpse at Noctis’s hand struggling and trembling under the blade.  
  
“Why on Eos are you writing my name too?”

Noctis jolted at the voice, blushing, deeper this time, but managed to hold his calm. “You said it right? It has to be written by both of us for it to work. Otherwise what’s the point? It’s not gonna come true.”  
  
The fact that they’re only myths made Ignis smile, but certainly more than just a myth to those who believe in them. From generation to generation, it has been passed. For their wish to be heard and granted by the gods. At the end of it all, maybe it is just a simple notion that a stone has the strength to withstand the test of time, in the hopes that their fate too, will forever intertwine accordingly through the ages.  
  
“Are you really going to throw it to the other side, Noct? I recall only minutes ago, a certain someone saying this is all a mere whimsy thoughts made by the local teenagers in pursuit of young love?”

“Hey! I say that because we are not from here, but I ought to say we should respect the tradition and believes of the local people. Surely that’s what I will tell everyone to do once I become King and unite this land.” Still blushing, and this time he knew it was too late to hide it.

Ignis’s chuckle was slow and gentle in response, “Are you sure that is a wise idea, Your Highness? Your name bears the pride of a great sovereign, the house of a King. Surely, what will people think if anyone found out that you believe in this _so-called_ whimsy act,” Ignis wondered aloud, continued to tease him at the same time. 

“Come on, Specs. How many people are there do you think bears the name Noctis?”, and with that he threw all his strength into his arm to make sure the rock landed perfectly on the desired spot. A spot of myth, myth that grows into legends, legends that grow into hope and prayers.  
  
“Only one,” Ignis said plainly while adjusting his glasses.

“Huh-? How can you be sure? I mean-”

“It is a royal decree, Noct. Once a name is bestowed upon someone of blood royal, it cannot be used by any other. Surely you would know that if you only paid more attention in your classes.”

“Wha- then what do we do? It’s too far I can't warp to the other side to retrieve it.”

Seeing Noct’s panic seared through his face, the realization made Ignis laugh. Surely surpressing it was not easy, but he managed it, it was sudden and short. “Are you sure you want to do that? It has landed succesfully, even just barely. Retrieving it means taking back what you wished for.” With that thought in mind, Ignis said with a smile that seemed warm and gentle.

“..Damn it. Okay, fine. Let’s head back,” abruptly turning away, helplessly tyring to hide the red rising in his cheeks. Desperately trying, yet failing miserably, walking at such a pace in the hopes that by the time Ignis had caught up to him, his redness would have subside. “Like you said, it’s on the other side, so no one will probably see it right?”  
  
“Yes, we should head back. We’ll both catch a cold at this rate. Remember we are to depart early in the morning tomorrow for Cape Caem. We- Watch out!”

Catching his left foot under a larger rock, Noctis tripped and fell, on Ignis who managed to break his fall at exactly the right time.

“I’m sorr-“ Noctis was taken aback when he lifted up his head to find he’s only a few inches away from his advisor’s lips. Only then he realized it has been too long since he last tasted them.

He clearly remembered their first, their second, their third; but by now he has lost count how many times he had kissed those lips, never finding himself closer to quenching his thirst. It had been a while. Too long. With a grey start of departure and the empire always on their tail, with everyone else on tension, there was never a time for them to be alone.

Here they are, half-immersed underwater and drenched, eye to eye, face to face in silence made less audible by the sound of their breathing, more ragged with each passing momemt. Without any thought, Noctis leaned in so that their lips locked.  
  
It started small. Just as how Noctis remembered it the first time. But then, it grew deeper and more intense, as he began to drink deep into Ignis’s soft lips.

It took Ignis all he had to still be in control. The weight of the Prince above him, and the growing tightness in between them both. More so because he knew Noctis felt it too. Their kiss broke only when he realized Noctis was working his way to loosen his belt.

There was hesitation and fear. In fact, it was the first time they made love outside their routine. It has always been in Noctis’s room even when it started way back from the sofa in the living room or the kitchen. Only twice Ignis recalled it happened in his own apartment. Several times in the Citadel shuffled recklessly in between council meetings Noctis so reluctantly attended. But, not once since they left Insomnia. Not once have they ever made love in the vastness with the sky as their ceiling and the sound of the river dampening the sound of their kiss.

Noctis knew Ignis would never approve, he held him right there as he pulled Ignis’s face towards him, swallowing his lips more, fingers now tangled in his hair with his own soft moans in between kisses.  
  
By now Noctis has had his pants slightly below his hips, with his other hand working his way through unbuttoning Ignis’s. It was something Noctis always enjoyed doing, Ignis below him, still on his back with his hands thoroughly preoccupied in keeping balance with his elbow.

With that came a lot of pain as Noctis lowered himself onto the hard member Ignis already was, causing a moan to come out from both of them. Although there was pain, each passing moment burned ever more passionately, and with each thrust the world around them blured, into something only the two of them knew, a world engulfed in a fiery flame so long kept hidden.

When they came, moments after one another, Ignis threw his arm encircling Noctis’s waist drawing him in, their lips parted yet still hungry for each other as they gasped for air. He smiled a smile that brought back a million memories in a split second. That same smile Ignis remembered when he first saw the little boy he was beside the King in the throne room. That fateful day of everlasting bond of love and loyalty.  
  
Ignis smiled back. “Your Highness, let us go back now, you’ve ruined our clothes.”

 

Years have passed, with the sun’s return chasing away every shadow throughout the four corners of Eos. But, some shadows still lingered in some places, and deep in the recess of Ignis’s heart often unseen.

On his return today to Old Lestallum as a crownsguard officer on duty, Ignis found his way down that same staircase. The bridge reconstruction now complete, yet he wondered how many more landmarks would need to be rebuilt from the decade-long destruction. He recalled shapes of every single one of them through memory, imagining how much resemblance the new bridge has compared to the one that stood that night.

This time his steps were light, too. As he walked down that memory lane, Ignis knew there was no way he could tell if _their_  piece of treasured stone is still there. He wondered if he could reach the other side, would he be able to find their names still. Had the carvings been worn out? Even without his vision, he was sure his fingers would be able to find their way through the blade markings.

Unbearable as it may seem, he knew deep down that the one name etched onto his heart will never fade, nor will his feelings waver throughout time. He wondered if Noctis has joined the ranks of past Kings, now reigning upon the star looking at the world he's left behind. He wondered too, if the stars tonight were aligned the same way as he last saw them. Just like that night.

It was cold when Ignis took off his gloves, the water even colder as he picked up a clean stone from the beneath it. He carved a single message onto the smooth surface, gently tracing it with his fingers before throwing it to the other side, hearing a familiar sound of thud landing. With that, he smiled while holding back his tears, as always, and left.

Unbeknownst to him, that very same marble carved out by the two of them, still laid there untouched, together with all of the others around them. Each one bearing the names of those who wished for love undying. The same hopes and dreams all united in nothing more than a tiny prayer. Their message to the gods carved out that night, laid there only several feet away from the one he just wrote.

But this time surely, that message will soar through time, loud yet untold. As silent as the night who bear witness to their love made beneath the stars that day.

A message with no name.

A message that will always find its way.

  
_I will always love you._  
  
  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Writing Weekend - Friday Entry  
> Prompts used: Angst
> 
> I'm sorry it is the only prompt I used, I struggled a lot at keeping it below 500 words as it was not originally intended for Friday entry. ^^;;  
> Was inspired by a song by Armin van Buuren feat. Gavin DeGraw - Looking for Your Name, which I believe is written for Ignoct with Ignis's heart out in the open ;_;


End file.
